Faraway Planet: Underground
Faraway Planet: Underground (or FP Underground) comes right after the Faraway Planet Stage. It takes place underground, so no sun falls and mushrooms stay awake. You followed Dr. Zomboss here after defeating his Gravibot. Created by Milesprower2. Emeraldgreeny and Guppie can also edit this page. Appearance It's a cave (obviously). The walls would be light brown, and the floor would be dark brown, plus, there is water in the cave, which is a darker blue than normal water. In other words, it looks like the picture. Info Sun You have 50 sun to start and no sun falls from the sky. Effects It has the same effects as Faraway Planet, plus it has six rows (the middle two are water). It has eight columns like Faraway Planet. Rocks fall occasionally (about one every 30 seconds, and two fall at the start of a Huge Wave), and do massive damage to Plants or Zombies they land on. Since Umbrella Steel is good at deflecting objects, it would probably protect against the rocks. Also, starting with ?-6, there is fog, but not a lot. New Plants/Items *Grenadia (before the level) *DNA Peashooter (after completing ?-1) *Shock Plant (after completing ?-2) *Defect Pea (after completing ?-3) *Crazlien's Shop Keys (after completing ?-4) *Anti-Gravity Plant (after completing ?-5) *Astronomer Pea (after completing ?-6) *Quoylja Useegol (after completing ?-7) *Fishy Rock (after completing ?-8) *Zombie Note (after completing ?-9) New Zombies *Swimming Zombalien (?-1) *Dog-walking Zombalien (?-3) *Zombalien Hound (?-3) *Rock Zombalien (?-5 Miniboss) *Anti-G Zombie (?-6) *Zombalien Soldier (?-8) Boss King Zombalien Shop Items *Defect Cannon *Alien Plantern Last Line of Defense Alien Mowers and Alien Aqua Cleaners. Crazlien's Speech Level ?-1 Seems like Dr. Zomboss got away with the Transgalactic Teleporter. We need to find him. He came through this underground cavern. Let's find him! Don't forget that he's making new Zombaliens as we speak! We need to adapt to his attacks. Why? BECAUSE I'M CRAZLIEN!!! Now go! Defend the land and water! Level ?-5 The Rock Zombalien is after us! You need to crush it! Before it crushes you! But wait. It's a Zombie Alien made out of rock? That's crazier than me! Level ?-10 Uh oh. The King of the Zombaliens isn't happy with us. I'm gonna hide over here while you fight it. Note I am the king of the Zombaliens, and I will eat your brains at my royal banquet tomorrow! Sincerely, King Zombalien. P.S. If I made any mistakes in my writing, tell Dr. Zomboss, he taught me how to write correctly. Levels ?-1: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Swimming Zombalien. One Flag. ?-2: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Zombalien, Zombalrog, Swimming Zombalien. Two Flags. ?-3: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Dog-walking Zombalien, Zombalien Hound. Two Flags. ?-4: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Football Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Zomboni, Zombalien, Zombalien Mechanic, Zombalien Robot, Swimming Zombalien, Dog-walking Zombalien, Zombalien Hound, Chess Zombie. Three Flags. ?-5: See Rock Zombalien. ?-6: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Anti-G Zombie. Two Flags. Two columns of fog. ?-7: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Zombalien, Swimming Zombalien, Anti-G Zombie, Chess Zombie. Three Flags. Three columns of fog. ?-8: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Zombalien Soldier. Two Flags. Three columns of fog. ?-9: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Zombalien, Zombalrog, Zombalien Mechanic, Zombalien Robot, Swimming Zombalien, Dog-walking Zombalien, Zombalien Hound, Anti-G Zombie, Zombalien Soldier. Three Flags. Four columns of fog. ?-10: See King Zombalien. Music Category:Stages Category:Areas Category:Areas with Water Category:Areas with Fog Category:Special Areas